


Hold me tight and don't let go

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well.I had to.Social Media AU is now here!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"That looks good. Hey, Karen, post the last image from my gallery on Twitter too, please?"

"Of course, Peter. What message would you like to send along with it?"

"Look at this dude. But with like, dude spelled as d-o-o-d with a space between every letter."

"It has been done, Peter."

"Thanks Karen, you're the best!"

"...thank you, Peter."

* * *

"So you don't want to hide anymore?"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Stark," Peter held his phone against his shoulder as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "What do you mean?"

"Your most recent tweet, Peter?"

"Uh... Ned's photo? For my instagram?"

"If you think I look like Ned."

Pause.

"What?!" Peter yelped as he quickly pulled up his twitter. "Oh, no no no no no no! I didn't mean to- I swear, please don't be mad at me-"

"Peter, Peter! Calm down, Underoos, I couldn't care less. You were the one who wanted to hide the fact that you were my intern."

Peter stared down at his phone screen with watery eyes. "I didn't want the attention."

Tony was on his feet in a second, as soon as he heard his kid's voice break. "I'm on my way, kiddo. Don't worry, everything will be fine, kay?"

* * *

**Zoom  
@flash  
**

Why the hell is every1 making this such a big deal?! Parker obviously photoshopped it - theres no way he was actually on facetime with THE Tony Stark.

**> Needles  
@nedles  
**

...Flash. Please don't tell me you're actually this dumb

**> >Boss Bitch   
@MJones**

Do you have to ask, Leeds?

**> Crescent  
** **@Cinammon  
**

You know shit's real when Ned breaks out the grammar

* * *

"Many of you have seen the tweet sent by one Peter Parker accidentally earlier today. Yes, the photo was real. Peter Parker is my personal intern. That being said," Tony narrowed his eyes at the vultures in the room. "He's a minor and under full protection of not just Stark Industries, but also the Avengers. You do not touch a hair on that kid's head."

Mic dropped, he stalked out without a backward glance, leaving Pepper to deal with the formalities and ruffled feathers. He had a kid to check on.

* * *

Miles away, Harley Keener stared at his phone open-mouthed. " _That's_ Peter?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sup, kid?"

"What the hell, Tony."

"...what do you mean, what?" Tony set down his screwdriver and focused on the face in front of him - one he hadn't seen in person in more than three years.

 _"That's_ Peter Parker?!"

Tony stiffened, and desperately hoped that this wasn't the beginning of a rivalry, at least from Harley's side. He really wanted his two kids - no, not kids, mentees! - mentees to get along. He didn't really expect any animosity from Peter's side, it was Peter. Harley, on the other hand, might be a good kid, but he was rough and harsh around his exteriors, and his attitude could definitely come off as rude and cold.

"Yes."

"What the HELL?!"

"You cursing isn't enlightening me about the situation."

"I - argh." Tony watched with a raised eyebrow as Harley ran a frustrated hand through his dirt blond hair. "You -" 

Interesting. Harley Keener was speechless.

"Me what?"

"You told me he was smart," Harley replied in a small voice.

"He is?"

"You didn't tell me he looked like that!"

Tony opened his mouth to argue, before he paused. Was Harley... blushing?

"Oh my god. This isn't happening." Tony shook his head. "You have a _crush_ on him?!" 

"It's not a crush - I, I just find him attractive. You can't blame me, he's like, so cute and smart and have you seen his instagram?! His photography skills are out of this world-"

Tony let the kid ramble on as his genius brain tried to process what was going on. His kid had a crush on his other kid. 

"- and he doesn't even know I exist and -"

"Of course he knows you exist, I told him about you," Tony cut him off mid ramble.

Unfortunately, it didn't do much except cause Harley to squeak and glare at him. "What lies have you fed him?"

Tony rolled his eyes at the dramatic prose. "None. Just told him about how you saved my life and how you help with the mechanical blueprints around here. He was impressed, you know, with your ideas for Spiderman's webshooters."

"..he was?"

"....kid, you're a genius. Please don't tell me you have self-esteem issues too, I can only deal with one of you at a time." 

"Excuse you, not all of us have an inflated ego like you."

Tony hid his smile at the sassy comeback. "You know, you should fly over to NYC someday," he said after a few minutes of companionable silence, as they worked on their own thing.

"Is this another of your nefarious schemes?"

"Oh, look at you, using big words. Kid, you're graduating this year. There's no way you aren't getting into an Ivy league. Maybe you could come over and tour some campuses."

"And because you want me to meet Peter."

"That too."

"....I've got a bit of time to think about it."

"Let me know whenever."

"....thanks, old man."

"Anytime, kid."

* * *

Really, Tony should know better. Considering how much chaos he has been the cause of, one would think that as a pseudo dad, he would be averse to it.

But then again, he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he didn't cause some chaos every now and then.

"You know, I was talking to Harls."

Peter looked up from where he was fiddling with his webshooters. "Like, the potato gun Harley?"

Tony snorted. Harley would kill him if he knew of the slander against his name. "Yup. He thinks you're cute."

Peter squeaked.

"He thinks I'm cute?" The brunet's voice was small, and the red spots on his cheek were bright. 

Tony laughed. "Yup. He saw your tweet." 

Peter groaned. "That's flattering, but also like, weird. I have no idea who he is - I know nothing about him, and I have no idea what he looks like." He turned his puppy eyes towards Tony, who immediately turned away so he wouldn't be affected. 

"Nope. I didn't show him your photos either, you were the one who messed up. So unless he messes up, you're gonna be in the dark."

Peter pouted. "Can I at least know his full name?"

"Keener, Harley Keener."

Peter froze. It couldn't be.... could it?

"Is he Southern, by any chance?"

Tony gave him a weird look, but nodded. "Tennessee cowboy, that one."

* * *

Harley Keener was a famous YouTube singer. One who had never revealed face, but had garnered a lot of attention for his voice. If this was the same Harley Keener - goddamit, Peter wouldn't need to see a picture. He was already crushing hard on this one.

Did Tony even know about this channel?

* * *

**Dont mess with me  
** **@iRead**

But damnnn, u guys seeing that jawline in his pfp?!?!

**> Ranoelle  
@ranaway  
**

ikr?!?!? like how can someone be so cute and hot at the same time. 

**> crescent  
@cinnamon  
**

god has blessed this timeline

**Tony Stark** ✔️  
 **@Stark**

Kid, it's 2 am???? y r u awake

** >Stardom  
@topiani**

tony stark typing in single letters after a correctly punctuated sentence is my aesthetic

**Horseborn** ✔️  
 **@OsbornH**

Oh good, now that you can claim billionaires - everyone, that is my dumbass best friend Peter Parker. Mess with him and you got me on your ass. Capiche?

### 🔁 420.8K ❤️1.9M

Harley looked down at his phone with a slight grin. Peter was _adorable._ And after Tony's betrayal (FRIDAY liked to keep him informed, she was the best), Harley decided that it was high time the two of them talked.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Tony glanced up from his desk with a raised eyebrow - Peter was grinning at his phone. While that in itself wasn't weird, the fact that he had been wearing said smile for nearly fifteen minutes now scared him.

"Kid?"

Peter startled and looked up. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"What's gotten you to smile so big?"

The kid looked like a deer caught in headlights. He opened his mouth, presumably to come up with an excuse.

"Texting a crush?" Tony teased.

"Mr. Stark! No!" 

"The blush on your face says otherwise, Underoos." Tony bit back a grin at Peter's whine. 

"Stop bullying me."

"I'm not, I'm not. You've just been smiling a lot these past three days, and texting someone while you do that. Can you blame me for the connection?"

Peter pouted and turned his back to Tony, causing the man to let out a laugh as the teen went back to texting whoever.

Peter let out a giggle as Harley told him about how Tony had shot him with a tickle repulsor, whatever that was, to get back for the time he had shot the older man with a potato gun.

'I was ten,' Harley had whined through texts, sending Peter into another fit of laughter. After a few minutes where Peter went back to his work, the brunet had a thought.

hey

hmm?

how old r u?

tony didnt tell u? 

No :(

aww, poor babey

u know how old i am?!

yup

this is so unfair. mr stark is choosing sides

in his defence, he just told me ur full name

i may or may not have hacked friday to find out everything else

whoa whoa whoa

u hacked friday?!

come on, pete

dont be a goody two shoe

im not! im just shooketh

but yeah, i knw ur 16

plzzzz

plz what

tell me how old u r

no one knows anything about u

the mystery is part of the charm

but i suppose i can tell u

17

oh

...u okay parker?

Peter smacked his head on the desk. Tony jumped at the noise.

"Whoa, spiderbaby, what's the matter?" 

"Nothing," Peter groaned, and put away his phone. He needed to get his mind off things. Asap. "What are you working on, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony raised an eyebrow, but lifted the arc reactor he was working on. Peter jumped up and headed to his mentor's desk. "Can I help?" he asked eagerly.

"What, your beau not entertaining you anymore?" 

"Oh my god, Mr. Stark."

* * *

**Mr. Stark's Unfortunate Intern  
** **@pparkerofficial**

@Stark This is revenge for you know what.

**> Tony Stark  
** **@Stark  
**What did I do?!

**> >Mr. Stark's Unfortunate Intern  
@pparkerofficial**

You know what you did

**> >>Save the cats  
@kittylove**

Ominous

**> Tennessee Whiskey  
** **@HarlKeener**

what'd he do?

**> >Tony Stark  
** **@Stark**

oh my pepper, hv you both met

** >>SouthernBelle  
@whyaretwitterhandlessohard  
** Is that - _the_ Harley Keener?!

**> >>Tennessee Whiskey  
@HarlKeener**

sure is, darlin'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be funny. This was supposed to be crack. What is happening?!?!?

"Peter!"

Said teenager fell off the ceiling and onto the kitchen floor in a heap. Tony looked down at the tangle of confused spiderkid and flannel shirt, granola bar a few inches away.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Peter didn't bother getting off the floor, merely reached his hand out and fumbled for his granola bar, nibbling on it once he found it.

Tony shook his head, trying to remember what he had come in for. "Aha!" Brown bambi eyes stared up at him. "You've met Harley!" Tony said accusingly, pointing a finger at Peter's face; said teen went cross-eyed looking at said finger.

"I mean, I haven't met him. We just text."

"You have his number!?"

"I mean, he technically hacked into Friday and got mine. You should do something about that, by the way. Teens being able to hack into your all powerful AI is not good for PR," Peter said cheekily.

"I did not teach you that sass," Tony said with narrowed eyes.

"You taught me nothing, Mr. Stark, just gave me a lab," Peter sniped back.

Tony squawked at the disrespect. "That's it, Bambi, you're grounded!"

"You can't call me Bambi and ground me in the same sentence," Peter protested immediately. "Bambi means you're pr-" he froze.

Tony froze too. His naïve kid couldn't honestly believe that.

He plopped down on the floorslowly, ignoring his protesting knees. "Oh, kid. I'm always proud of you I just don't call you Bambi often because I don't know how you felt about the nickname, but it still slips out sometimes." He hesitantly ran a hand through the head of curls near his thigh. "Did you really think I called you Bambi only when I'm proud of you?"

Peter hesitantly pressed his face into the rugged jeans Tony was wearing. "I dunno. It was usually Underoos, or spiderkid, or a dozen other funny ones."

"But Bambi was deeper, somehow?"

"Not the word, but like... the way you said it." Peter absently traced the seam of the grease stained jeans near his head. "I liked it. It made me feel safe."

Tony didn't say a word, just continued running hand through Peter's hair.

"I- I'm not just your intern anymore, am I?" he asked in a silent whisper.

"You never were, kiddo.... but you could be, if that's what you wanted," Tony's heart hurt, saying those very words, but he would take the worst imaginable pain if it meant keeping Peter close by, even if it was never close enough.

"Is this the sort of conversation we should have on a kitchen floor?" Peter asked, voice weak but joking. One glance upwards into his mentor's - his father's face gave him his answer. "I-" His throat felt tight, and tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Bambi." Tony's firm voice made him look up. "No matter what you say, I love you, okay? You're my kid and I will protect you from anybody and everybody." A hesitant pause. "Even myself, if I'm the one who hurts you."


End file.
